Vespa dan Kutukan
by Hikasya
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang pelajar yang sangat menyayangi vespa peninggalan kakeknya. Vespa adalah benda yang paling berharga baginya. Hingga pada suatu hari karena vespa tua itu, membuat Sasuke mengalami kejadian yang sangat tidak mengenakkan. Semua ini berawal dari kemarahan Itachi. Sasuke mendapatkan sebuah kutukan dari kakaknya.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Character:**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Uchiha Itachi**

 **Uzumaki Naruko/Naruto female**

 **Genre: humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Senin, 1 Februari 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Kali ini saya mencoba membuat cerita tentang Sasuke sebagai tokoh utama karena saya selalu menggunakan Naruto sebagai karakter tokoh selama ini di cerita yang saya buat. Jadi, inilah cerita bergenre humor tentang Sasuke.**

 **Selamat membaca ya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VESPA DAN KUTUKAN**

 **Oleh Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRUUUM! JESS! JESSS! JEEEESSS! BRUUUUM! JESS! JESSS! JEEESSS!

Bagaikan suara jalan kereta api yang sangat lambat, sebuah vespa tua tampak melewati jalan raya yang sepi. Vespa tua berjalan lambat seperti seekor siput. Karbon monoksida yang dihasilkan dari knalpot karatan sepeda tua itu, mencemari suasana pagi yang begitu ceria. Asap hitam menghiasi pemandangan jalan sehingga mengganggu kendaraan-kendaraan yang lewat. Namun, sang penunggang vespa tua itu tetap santai menikmati perjalanannya yang panjang. Fokusnya hanya pergi ke sekolah di pagi ini.

Roda vespa tua itu juga sudah berambut. Sehingga jalannya semakin terseok-seok sehingga sepeda saja bisa menandingi kecepatannya. Pasrah dan hanya tinggal takdirnya untuk mati alias bakal bocor. Harapan yang menjelma tak sengaja agar membuat sang penunggang vespa tua itu semakin melarat dan terlambat datang ke sekolah.

Pasti kalian menebak jika sang penunggang vespa tua itu adalah sosok orang yang berpenampilan sederhana, jelek dan memiliki selera yang buruk? Hm, itu sangat tidak tepat. Tapi, coba kalian perhatikan dengan seksama penampilan sang penunggang vespa tua itu.

Sang penunggang vespa tua itu, seorang manusia. Tentu saja, dia manusia. Bukan jin, setan, iblis dan berbagaimacam makhluk lainnya. Jenis kelaminnya adalah laki-laki. Berambut raven yang disembunyikan di balik helm bermotif polkadot yang dikenakannya. Bermata hitam. Berkulit putih bagaikan susu. Berperawakan atletis dan tinggi. Mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolah yang lengkap. Umurnya sekitar 16 tahun.

Dari segi penampilan dan wajahnya, sudah dipastikan dia adalah laki-laki yang sangat tampan dan cool. Ya, itu memang benar. Dia berasal dari keluarga Uchiha yang terhormat dan terpandang di kota Konoha ini, karena ayahnya adalah seorang kepala tukang pos dan ibunya adalah seorang dosen. Ia juga mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang bernama Uchiha Itachi, juga satu sekolah dengannya.

Hampir lupa, laki-laki berhelm polkadot ini bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke. Dia dikenal sebagai orang yang pendiam, tidak suka banyak berbicara, penyendiri dan menganggap buku sebagai temannya. Ia tidak begitu populer di sekolahnya yaitu Konoha High School. Tapi, dia juga memiliki fansgirl rahasia. Semua gadis mengaguminya secara diam-diam. Tidak seperti kakaknya, Itachi, yang selalu dikejar-kejar para fansgirl fanatik dan terang-terangan mengejar kakaknya bagaikan pasukan lebah mengejar sarang madu. Begitulah keadaan kakaknya sekarang.

Jadi, memiliki wajah rupawan dan tampan itu memang banyak cobaannya. Tapi, untuk Sasuke sendiri, ketampanannya itu disembunyikan di balik kacamata tebalnya. Dengan modal kendaraan antik peninggalan Uchiha Madara, kakek Sasuke, vespa tua itu diwariskan pada Sasuke ketika sang kakek meninggal karena jantungan akibat Sasuke mendapatkan juara satu saat di kelas satu SD. Meninggal karena kaget lalu berwasiat agar menitipkan vespa tua miliknya untuk Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menyangka sang kakek begitu cepat meninggalkannya. Dia begitu sedih saat menerima wasiat berupa vespa tua dan helm polkadot.

Sejak saat itulah, Sasuke sangat menyayangi vespa tua itu lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Dia menganggap vespa tua itu sebagai barang antik yang sangat berharga. Saking berharganya, vespa itu sampai masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sasuke pun bisa tertidur jika sudah memeluk vespa kesayangannya.

Sungguh kebiasaan yang aneh. Tapi, itu kebiasaan aneh sewaktu kecil dulu. Sekarang Sasuke menempatkan vespa peninggalan kakeknya di garasi di rumahnya. Sering juga sang kakak meledeknya dan menyuruhnya untuk mencampakkan vespa itu lalu diganti dengan motor yang lebih baru. Namun, Sasuke tidak mau dan tetap mempertahankan vespa itu. Ia tetap memperjuangkan hak vespa itu di dalam keluarganya. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkannya dengan sang vespa kakek.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya berjalan, sebuah motor sport berwarna merah menyala menghampiri vespa yang dikendarai oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menyadarinya dan menoleh ke arah penunggang motor sport yang sedang berjalan dengan lambat di sampingnya.

Tampak seorang laki-laki memakai helm sporty. Berpakaian seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke. Umurnya sekitar 18 tahun. Sasuke sangat mengenalinya. Pasalnya ...

"Hm, Uchiha Itachi ...," sahut Sasuke yang memasang wajah datar.

Sang penunggang motor sport itu, membuka kaca helm yang menutupi wajahnya. Terlihatlah wajah tampan yang sudah tua karena ada keriput di dua pipinya.

"Dasar, jangan panggil namaku seperti itu, tahu. Panggil aku Aniki."

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap memanggilmu Itachi. Bukan Aniki."

"Ah, dasar menyebalkan. Kau susah dikasih tahu ya, Otouto-san. Aku ini kakakmu."

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau adalah kakakku."

"Lantas?"

"Ya, aku akan tetap memanggilmu Itachi. Bukan yang lain."

"AAAAARGH, SASUKE! AKU CEKIK KAU!"

Itachi menggeram kesal. Ia berwajah sewot. Sasuke hanya cuek melihat kakaknya yang sedang kesal.

"Sedang kesal, kan? Makanya jangan ganggu aku. Sana pergi!" celetuk Sasuke ketus.

Wajah Itachi semakin memerah padam. Ia pun menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"APA? KAU SUDAH DURHAKA SAMA ANIKI-MU INI SEKARANG, SASUKE! KALAU BEGITU, AKU KUTUK KAU! SEMOGA BAN MOTORMU PECAH DAN KAU TIDAK BISA PERGI KE SEKOLAH SEKARANG! KABULKAN, YA KAMI-SAMA!"

CTAAAAARRRR!

Tiba-tiba langit yang cerah bergemuruh disertai suara petir yang menggelegar, bersamaan Itachi mempercepat laju motor sport-nya dan meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

Sasuke pun cengo setelah mendengar kutukan sang kakak yang bersamaan dengan bunyi petir yang menyambar. Dia hanya bergumam,"Hanya kebetulan saja."

Tapi, yang diharapkan Itachi menjadi kenyataan. Mendadak ban depan vespa Sasuke meledak dan lemas begitu saja.

DOOOOR! PRET! PRET! PREEEEEET! SYUUUUUUSH!

Akibatnya Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan saat berusaha mengerem laju jalan vespa yang seperti kura-kura.

CKIIIIT!

BRAAAAAAAK!

Alhasil, vespa pun menghantam tiang listrik yang berada di tepi jalan raya. Sasuke pun terbang dan sukses masuk ke dalam tong sampah yang terbuka lebar tak jauh dari vespanya.

SYUUUUUT! DOEEEEEEENG!

Tepat sasaran. Sasuke yang malang tenggelam di dalam tong sampah yang dipenuhi oleh lumpur basah sehingga Sasuke pun berusaha untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya karena kehabisan napas di dalam lumpur. Ia segera menyembulkan kepalanya ke permukaan lumpur. Wajahnya pun dipenuhi oleh lumpur.

"Buaaaaah ... Hosh ... Hosh ... Hosh ...," napas Sasuke tersengal-sengal karena merasa sesak napas saat tenggelam di dalam lumpur tadi. Ia pun menghembuskan napas berkali-kali saking syoknya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Sekarang ia tertimpa kesialan karena dikutuk oleh sang kakak.

Tapi, apa itu benar? Tapi, itu memang kenyataan. Kini ia sudah berwujud seperti monster lumpur yang dipenuhi oleh tumpukan sampah yang menempel di badannya. Ia benar-benar tidak menduga semua ini.

'Haaaah, ternyata Itachi mempunyai kemampuan yang bisa mengutuk orang lain. Tapi, dia malah tega mengutuk adiknya sendiri. Itachi, betapa teganya dirimu padaku,' batin Sasuke yang berusaha bangkit berdiri dari lumpur itu dan berusaha juga keluar dari tong sampah. Tong sampah yang berukuran besar, terbuat dari bahan kara, dan letaknya persis di tepi jalan trotoar di depan sebuah tembok pagar rumah seorang warga.

SET!

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang diikat twintail. Bermata biru. Ada tiga garis di dua pipinya. Kulitnya kecoklatan. Berpakaian seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke. Tapi, ia mengenakan bawahan berupa rok lipit di atas lutut. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu roda. Lewat begitu saja bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang keluar dari tong sampah.

Gadis itu kaget bukan main ketika melihat Sasuke. Sasuke yang berwujud seperti monster lumpur yang baru saja keluar dari sarang persembunyiannya, membuat gadis itu ketakutan dan menjerit sekencang-kencangnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ADA MONSTER LUMPUR DI SINIIIIIIIII!"

JDUAAAAK!

Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, gadis yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruko itu, tersandung polisi tidur yang membatasi trotoar. Alhasil, ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan pada akhirnya terjatuh mencium jalan trotoar.

BRUAAAAAAAK!

Terjadilah gempa bumi yang dahsyat mengguncang tempat itu. Sasuke pun tercengang melihatnya. Sweatdrop hinggap di kepalanya.

Hening.

Satu kendaraan lewat di tempat itu. Sasuke masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Ia memandangi gadis yang terkapar itu dengan lama. Sang gadis tidak menunjukkan gerakan-gerakan yang memungkinkan. Sehingga Sasuke merasa cemas melihatnya.

'Apa gadis itu tidak apa-apa ya?' batin Sasuke di dalam hatinya. Ia pun keluar dari tong sampah.

Ia pun melangkah terseok-seok bagaikan zombie. Tujuannya hanya satu yaitu berjalan menuju vespanya yang sudah penyok di bagian depannya. Bukan berniat untuk menghampiri ataupun menolong gadis itu.

"Biarkan saja. Gadis itu hanya pingsan. Nanti dia bangun sendiri. Lagipula itu bukan urusanku untuk menolongnya. Itu salahnya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa jatuh karena berteriak menyangka aku ini monster lumpur? Huuuh, semua ini adalah salah Itachi yang telah mengutukku," kata Sasuke sambil menegakkan vespanya."Aaaaah, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ya sudahlah, aku pulang saja."

Dengan awan-awan gelap yang berarak di atas kepala Sasuke, dirundung kesuraman yang bermain-main di wajahnya. Ia menyeret vespa kesayangannya dengan langkah yang gontai ke arah berlawanan dari arah sekolahnya. Meninggalkan Naruko yang masih pingsan dalam keadaan tidak elit di trotoar. Tidak mempedulikan Naruko, karena menurut Sasuke adalah itu bukan urusannya.

Sasuke yang egois dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Diduga seperti itu karena syok mengalami kecelakaan mendadak seperti ini. Jiwanya terguncang karena vespa miliknya hancur dan penyok. Harus diperbaiki. Dia tidak mau vespa milik kakeknya ini akan dimutasi ke tempat pembuangan sampah oleh kakaknya. Ini adalah wasiat kakeknya. Vespa yang berharga dan sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya.

 **Selamat tinggal, masa lalu.**

 **Akukan melangkah untuk memperbaiki vespaku.**

 **Maafkan aku, Jiji-san.**

 **Karena aku sudah menghancurkan vespamu ...**

Selama dalam perjalanan, Sasuke bernyanyi pelan untuk menyesali perbuatannya yang seenaknya tidak memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan aniki. Itachi sudah mengutuknya. Kutukan sang kakak menjadi kenyataan. Kini Sasuke tidak bisa masuk sekolah dan terpaksa meliburkan diri karena kecelakaan yang mendadak ini. Tidak terduga sama sekali.

Inilah akhirnya. Sasuke yang malang bersamaan dengan Naruko yang malang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic aneh yang terpikirkan tidak sengaja. Entahlah saya berniat membuat cerita humor antara Sasuke dan Naruko walaupun bukan cerita romance.**

 **Hahaha ...**

 **Ya udah, terima kasih buat yang udah baca fic pendek ini. Terima kasih ya ...**

 **Fic hiburan karena otak saya lagi pusing mikirin cerita bergenre scifi. Suer, benar-benar membuat saya nggak punya ide cerita baru lagi.**

 **Sampai jumpa.**

 **Salam HIKASYA**

 **Senin, 1 Februari 2016**

 **Please review dong!**


End file.
